Carte of Nocturna
by CrazyRae01
Summary: What if Sakura failed Yue's Judgement? What would happen to the cards after release? Who would be the new Master? What about Syaoran and the others Sakura forgot? AU fic Give it a try!


**Rae- I warn you before hand that this is an AU fic. I wanted to go for a 'what if' fic...and I thought of one that no one seemed to try. What if Sakura failed Yue's Judgement? I mean, doesn't it strike you as to what would happen to the cards? What about Syaoran? Tomoyo? Meling? What about them? Do they stay behind if they are forgotten? I understand I put Eriol in this fic, but that's cause I just loved Eriol's character. I don't know if he is going to be paired with Tomoyo or not but I'll see.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own character you may recognize from Card Captor Sakura. I do own those you don't notice and the plot, since I don't think anyone tried this.**

**Do not flame me for taking Sakura out. I love Sakura, and I'll probably end up doing a S&S fic eventually. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Carte of Nocturna**

**Prologue**

Li Syaoran stood on top of a building, his cold amber eyes casting a glare over the cityscape as his dark, green robes danced in the stray wind. His brown bangs shifted as he continued to glance over the beautiful lights caused once the night reigned over the city of Miami, Florida. He couldn't believe their search brought them here.

It had been six, nearly seven years since Sakura failed Yue's Final Judgement, causing the Spirits of the Clow Cards to break free of their bindings. Eriol had informed them nearly six months ago he lost the presense of the Clow Cards, which could only mean two things. They were either, one- sleeping for a new century to start, or two- they found a new master. Eriol led them to believe that it was the later, for if they were sleeping, nature itself would've become more dominate with their aura.

Syaoran's intense eyes caught sight of white, nearly transparent smoke, rising a few meters away. He jumped rooftop-to-rooftop, making his way to the scene, landing soundlessly near what seemed to be a lake. Being that he was in Miami, Florida, he was surprised to find the lake crystalized over to an ice pond.

_'What's this? It's nearly eighty-seven degrees out. There's no possible way. Is it a Clow Card?'_ Syaoran asked himself as he knelt down, but his attention was perked when the sharp tip of a blade was positioned at his neck, causing him to glance back at the three people behind him.

With a blade at his neck, in the middle of the group was a beautiful girl, her long black hair fell over her shoulders in thick curls. A black mask covered just her eyes, displaying the beautiful, dark depths of violet-silver. She was dressed in a black bodysuit, a silver vest-like top stopped just below her breasts, a pair of matching shorts portrayed her long legs covered by the black body suit. Black armguards, boots and fingerless gloves seemed to accompany the outfit, with a silver chain necklace and a silver circlet dangled on her body, an amythest gem dangled from the circlet just between her eyebrows.

On her right stood a guy, his pale, silver-gold hair fell past his waist, tied back with a single, black string. His golden-yellow eyes glared at Syaoran suspiciously from behind a dark, blue mask. He also wore a black bodysuit and a pair of baggy, black pants, golden symbols scripted on the chest of his bodysuit. His dark, blue armguards matched his gloves as his body stood tense beside the raven-haired beauty.

On the girl's left stood another girl, a dark green mask outlined her dark, blood-red eyes. Her long, forest green hair was pulled into two ponytails, held up by two, golden holders. A black bodysuit hugged her curves, which were graceously shown of by her modest, green skirt and a green vest, which stopped inches above her naval. Her red armguards and gloves matched her army-style combat boots. Gold jewelry matched the violet-eyed beauty, but a ruby dangled between her eyebrows.

"Give me one reason on why I shouldn't slit your throat."

The cold voice seemed to match the ebony-haired girl's attitude. Her body language demanded respect, but Syaoran couldn't help his pride as he slowly stood up, the blade still positioned at his throat. He glared at her in return.

"What business is it of yours? The ice-pond here is obviously not normal," Syaoran remarked.

The golden-eyed man glared at him, "Define normal."

Syaoran couldn't help but fall silent at the comment, his thoughts churning in his mind, "I only came to see what was wrong. My companions and I are searching for someone."

"Someone?"

Syaoran nodded to the emerald-haired girl, "Yes, but further information given to you would give me reason to kill you."

"You mean not to harm anyone here?" questioned the black-haired girl.

"No. I only harm when it is in self-defense or if someone close to me, oraninnocent, is in danger," Syaoran replied, looking the girl, who seemed to be in charge, right in the eyes.

She seemed to contemplate his words before letting the blade of her sword leave his throat. With a wave of her hand, the sword disappeared as if it was never there. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked.

Syaoran was slightly put off by the words, but answered, telling her his name and in turn, asking for theirs.

"Our names are left to protect. You may call me, Nocturna. My companions are Lixfe," the green-haired girl nodded, "and Horous," at which was said, the guy nodded, "We protect this place from strange happenings. It use to be like this all the time, but a few years ago it grew peaceful. About five months ago, a man named Bardock showed up and the place hasn't been the same."

"Don't the people living here know what's going on?" Syaoran questioned.

Lixfe grinned, "Sure. They know they are protected by the Night Watchers, or atleast that's what they call us."

"We didn't choose for this to happen, but we wouldn't put the burden of such things on another person's hands. We started together and we'll finish this together," Horous replied, reminding Syaoran of Sakura.

"So, who are you looking for?" Lixfe asked.

Syaoran glared, "That isn't any of your business. I'll find the person myself."

That's when he noticed Nocturna was missing, causing him to glance around. His eyes caught sight of the girl moving on the crystalized lake, her movements graceful and perfect. Suddenly, her body began to skate in a circle, moving around a single spot, and then, Syaoran felt it. Her dark, violet arua seemed to slowly burn up, before dropping, only to rise again, so it could drop again, repeating the process. She then stopped skating, a serious look on her face.

A large spike of ice formed from below, shooting upwards, but Nocturna moved out of the way just in time, skidding on the ice slightly. The two beside Syaoran seemed to jump at that moment, racing toward the girl, who dodged the many spikes shooting from below. She spun quickly, she raced toward one of the spikes, jumping up the spike before launching her body off.

"_Andara!"_

Black wings appearing on her back. Small, spirals of fire wrapped around her fingers as she placed the base of her palms together. A sphere of fire formed in her cupped hands.

"_Esplosione Incendio!"_

A massive blast of fire formed from her hands, hitting the center of the lake, but shot her higher in the air. Syaoran covered his face as the heat from the massive fire release smoldered the entire lake. His eyes focused on the girl's companions, who stood in on top of the lake as the flames approached them.

"_Blocco Diluviare!_" Horous's voice shouted as a larger barrier of water surrounded both him and Lixfe, the flames dispersing as they made contact with the barrier.

Syaoran's attention was pulled to the main problem, as a loud screech echoed through the air. A large creature broke through the ice, heading straight for the airborne girl, who dodged easily. The creatures blue body resembled the Watery Card's spirit, but it seemed colder. Nocturna used the dodging motion to cup her palms again.

"_Baleno Frangenti!"_

Electricity formed in her hands before shooting out almost immediately, hitting the creature head-on. Electricity seemed to stun the creature as its body fell limp and crashed into the ice. Nocturna touched down to the ground and Syaoran watched as her companions ran over, each standing in a triangle around the creature. Their hands were positioned out to their sides, fingers barely touching each other as their eyes closed behind the masks.

"_Sigillo Mente in Plasmare to che is Destino!"_ the three chanted simultaneously.

The creature glowed a soft silver before it shrank into a ball and shot into the air, disappearing from sight. The three opened their eyes and grinned at each other just before Syaoran noticed Lixfe and Horous disappeared, leaving Nocturna to stay airborne. Confusion lifted off Syaoran when herealized the lake had thawed out, the girl's two companions broke the surface of the water, cursing the girl who laughed while in mid-air.

"Let's call it a night!" she shouted.

The two nodded and seemed to actually disappear, Nocturna glaring over at Syaoran.

"Be careful. That creature was feeding off your aura the moment you arrived at the lake. You need to work on masking your aura better," she informed before her wings flapped, shooting her off into the air, leaving Syaoran alone, with a mind burdened with heavy thoughts.

* * *

**Rae- I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing the prologue, and I hope I don't lose interest. R&R to let me know what you think. Tell me if I should fix something, add something, if you like it, don't like it...if you don't like it, tell me why (as long as it isn't because Sakura isn't there) and I'll see what I can do to make it better.**

**Thanks!**

**&Rae&**


End file.
